Talk romance
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Well, this is Yuri Plisetsky aka Yurio. However, instead of talking about Viktor, Yuuri or Otabek, he will become an advisor of love for some others (anime and cartoon couples), over 6 months. Just in contract. So how does he work? Follow with Dora-nikov, his partner too. Enjoy
1. Opening

Da, privet!

My name? Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia. Yas, Russian Federation! Please remember my origin.

I just wonder, before I start to talk about it, well, what do ya think? Well, here, I will spend a time to talk about love of the other people though. Enjoy and relax with it, nailed it?

Иногда, я все же не понимаю, почему я должен общаться за него в течение более 6 месяцев. Черт побери!

 _Who joined me? Well, Dora-nikov, my fellow from Siberia, will join._


	2. 365 Days Happiness

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov spent a time on the street and they walked around and around the place for a while.

They just looked over it. After seeing the talk romance, they felt their mission had been harder since.

"Подумайте что-то, понятно. Какова первая, что нужно сделать?" ( _Think something, clear. What's the first thing to do?_ )

They stood for a while …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Moscow, Russia

They are all inside a house for a while. Their mission was to collect some letters of the fans who need advises from them. As the host went a six-month healthcare healing, they were asked to take step when the host was absent.

And where were they? In the headquarter of " **365 days happiness** ". And they were recruited in emergency, just for at least few months.

They ran off the roof and they checked over and over on it. One of the letter Yuri took on and …

"Mehhh…"

"Nonsense!"

They all looked over and over again. No letter has ever fascinated their eyes. They felt disappointed: "Haizzzz …"

Yuri and Nikov lied down at the moment. They looked up for a while. Then, Yurio asked Dora-nikov for a while.

"Hey, do you think, is this really good?"

Nikov shook his head. He just tried to find anything they needed to understand. They looked over and over. But in the end, there were so few letters for them to do. They had to transfer for other branches.

Might be.

Since the show limited number of letters into 10-15 letters, they found so many letters, over 50 letters. It affected on its business. They needed to take down a minute to keep calm.

And so it had to work with. Until for a while, they tried to put something up and read and read and read. It gave them power and knowledge about a while. In the headquarter, they just felt disappointed a bit.

And so, that's all.

…

…

…

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky read some of these letters. Since its debut, the organization has become a worldwide organization which put up many good advises for love. Thus, some of its branches are now in Russia.

He was really struggling for something reason, so for Yuri, he felt a bit radicalized over letters and letters. He just wanted to burn it.

"Nyet!"

Dora-nikov didn't say a word.

And then, when Yurio took one of the letter up, Yuri Plisetsky suddenly read on …

…

…

…

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _I have a friend. I have been in love with him for a long time ago. But honestly, he has always been trying to a bit … diverting away from me._

 _I am not ready to talk with him, but I don't know. Do I get scolded? Or something worse? I am not willing to do so …_

 _Yui Komori_ "

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov looked on it and smiled in a grabbed way. Yurio felt interested in this letter. So he decided to help.

"Okay, this time I would do. Let's go with it."

This letter, the pink letter with a love symbol, had marked the opening of their journey of seeking romance.

They went back to the room, and, now, it started!


	3. Begin (1)

Yui Komori!

Yuri Plisetsky finally found his first aim. Of course with both him and Dora-nikov, they were unaware with it. Yuri described:

"Я думаю, что это тролль." ( _I think this is a troll._ )

Nikov slammed that "wake up". So they looked for a while until they found that, no more problem and controversy a while …

…

…

…

Huh?

* * *

#####

Yurio and Dora-nikov began to start collecting over and over it. They would start their promoting programs in order to gain advantage. He put up few letters to read over and over again.

He took charges and responsibility for the show " **365 days happiness** ", in order to make advantage over it. He looked on and on and on.

He smiled.

"It is surprising. Considering this, Nikov, I think it could be something else, right?"

"(Look, Yurio. We are working in a global company representing for romantic ideal. We have to work definitely.)"

"Sure, Nikov. Sure." Yurio smiled: "Мы являются собираешься работать." ( _We are gonna work now._ )

Yuri Plisetsky set up something, and Dora-nikov did the other. He worked while eating pirozhki. For Yurio, it was an honor to do with it. For Nikov, he shared the same, well.

"Now, let's work with it. So, please ask the name of her as well, right?"

"(Make contact? Complete.)"

"Sure."

They put up their connection. By computer. And also with translation group. They wanted to know something more about Yui Komori, the first person they would meet.

Final solution, completed.

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov started to set up their show performance. This would be their debuts overall. And they needed this.

365 Days Happiness, here they come …

…

…

…

…

…

"Приветствую всех коллегами, меня зовут Юрий Плисецкий и это мой партнеров, Александр. Мы сейчас собираемся " **365 дней Счастье** " вместе." ( _Greetings to all colleagues, my name is Yuri Plisetsky and this is my partner, Alexander. We are now going to "_ _ **365 Days Happiness**_ _" together._ )

And so it did begin …


	4. Begin (2)

Now, let's explain why it was **Mr. Jerome** there?

As in the first part, Mr. Jerome (real name unknown) is a very hotboy in the show due to his famous and charming advises for the others to take interests in love.

But of course, however, he was found to have a diagnose later so he had to cure himself. He was sent to the nearest hospital during his trip in the United States. Fortunately, he passed over the danger, but his health was unable to perform for a while.

In the deep problem, he found Yuri Plisetsky. After watching him at the skating rink, he was impressed and decided to contact with Yurio.

At first, Yuri Plisetsky was not willing to do, but after one quote from Mr. Jerome, he changed and he accepted to participate there. Later, Dora-nikov added in Yuri's administration group.

They have to continue the other business before Mr. Jerome return after 6 months.

* * *

#####

Moscow, Russia

In there, Yuri Plisetsky took up a few breathe.

"Alright, what do you think about it? Nikov, hard or easy?"

"(Hard or easy, let's deal hand-by-hand.)"

"Okay."

Yuri Plisetsky smiled and they started to sit down. After examining a bit over the letter, Yuri and Nikov looked for a while and started over it.

"Марат, Ахмед! Вы завершили еще?" ( _Marat, Akhmed! Have you finished?_ )

"Да!" ( _Yes!_ )

They were learning to understand this. And they might have known their mission over and over, again. And they began to deal with it.

Do they? Yes.

Talking about it, Yuri Plisetsky decided to start connecting on. He told Nikov something about it …

"Are we ready now?"

"(Da!)"

"Then let's start it."

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov started their adventure …


	5. Staff

Yuri Plisetsky had started to search on. He requested to know something about Yui Komori. The first thing he wanna mention was to understand why did Yui send them a message like this. Marat and Akhmed, two employees in there, thought over and over it. Doubt their money for something through.

Marat and Akhmed are two Russian Muslims. Marat is a Tatar from Kazan. Akhmed is from Dagestan.

In there, Elena – a Russian American girl, is the director currently. Janos, from Hungary, is an entertainer who was employed there a month ago.

Jesus, a Chilean, is similar to Janos. They look like twin because of their short-tempered, except Jesus has green hair.

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov are the last one for this new staff …


	6. Yui Komori

In this case, Yui received a call back, surprisingly, from her place. It was the time …

…

"Юрий Плисецкий из России готов служить для нового шоу. Хост на русском языке, а также, перевести на английский, персидский, японский, корейский, турецкий, китайский, испанский, тамильский, французский, арабский, итальянский, немецкий, хинди и португальском языках." ( _Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia, is ready to serve for the new show. Host in Russian, and also, translate into English, Persian, Japanese, Korean, Turkish, Chinese, Spanish, Tamil, French, Arabic, Italian, German, Hindi and Portuguese._ )

Yuri Plisetsky showed up on the show, which had caught the notices from others in surround the former USSR states. Of course, with the English translation. He was hoping for something hippies before the opening.

Dora-nikov smiled a bit. And then, he called. Yuri Plisetsky asked Marat and Akhmed, and they nodded.

 **Contact first** : Yui Komori.

* * *

…

Yuri Plisetsky made his move by trying to understand who was Yui. He changed to English when he spoke to.

"Okay, so, who is Yui Komori?"

And it was the beginning of the talk …

…

…

…

…

Yui Komori was not in Moscow. Of course. But the show is international show, radio and romanticized. Definitely, it would take hot …

 **Yui Komori** : Oh, hi, are you …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Oh, Yui, Mr. Jerome is currently having health problem. So he will be absent for over 6 months.

 **Yui Komori** : Huh? But … why?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Sorry, sorry, it is our mistake, though. But the truth is, Mr. Jerome has moved to Hawaii. Until then, you will need my helps, though.

Yui Komori found this voice was somewhat very familiar. So she asked this time …

 **Yui Komori** : Say, your voice is … are you Yuri Plisetsky?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Uhhhh … yes. How do you know?

 **Yui Komori** : Why did you participate in " _365 Days Happiness_ "?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : For some opinions, well … Jerome hired us. Though …

 **Yui Komori** : Why did he hire you?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : It is just … well, he has some private problem. But in order, he will return back. Believe me. Everydays, every happiness. I promise, I'll do it. In the name of Mr. Jerome.

… the Russian punk thought a lot. He is able to speak some languages among with his native Russian. He can speak Japanese, English, Ukrainian, Italian and French.

However, seeing this, he just went on. He heard from the voice. Dora-nikov analyzed to him and said that, Yui was a little worried over it. She was confused for some reasons.

Yuri Plisetsky understood, so he turned to the main focus …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Okay, now, go back to the main there, I shall read the letter you wrote to. Be on.

Yuri had read it. By all of his honors.

He was stressed a lot when he was requested to do. However, for the later interests and for others as well, he had to do.

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _I have a friend. I have been in love with him for a long time ago. But honestly, he has always been trying to a bit … diverting away from me._

 _He is Ayato. I care on him a lot. He has a very hard childhood though. He is really painful person but he has a lot of feeling for me. He trusts me like trusts a friend, though._

 _But just recently, he was not in good term. He was not pleased to do something so. He put angered on someone else. And he didn't talk to me for a second._

 _He must be very angry. I remember his past. And somehow, he is stressful. I just try to do something for, but … last week, he beat me, and then, he left. It has been then he isn't going back._

 _I am not ready to talk with him, but I don't know. Do I get scolded? Or something worse? I am not willing to do so …_

 _Yui Komori_ _"_

For Yurio, it had a reason …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Yui, I know. Maybe I can hope from it. How do you think about?

Yui Komori went silence. Through the radio in some cars, or listening from Internet radios, she almost cried. Yurio and Nikov looked on for a while. They are too far to come over. But they might be useful for it. Yui … she slowly explained.

 **Yui Komori** : I … I have never seen him so angry currently. He refuses to speak with me just for a second … maybe he is hurting me …

Yurio realized … he took a while to calm himself. Of course it was not really a good time since he was too new on it, but it was the chance for him though.

He asked Dora-nikov. Dora-nikov put some advises and he listened carefully …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : For some reason, I think he is trying to hide his emotion. Look on it. In Russia, Ukraine and Bulgaria, divorce between families are among the highest. Breaking heart in love is easily to happen. It is sure that he may try to break. But from what I believe for … he won't do it.

Yui was surprised …

 **Yui Komori** : How … How do you know? I …

Yuri and Nikov could hear the tear drops, so Yurio had to explain.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Okay, from what I know about, I heard from your letter, you are not really controlling your emotion. So I understand why you're crying. But of course, it is temporary. He shall understand you. In this time, you have to be more approaching on him.

 **Yui Komori** : So, he won't … leave? By …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Well, I don't know. However, I do believe, he will always be there. And he'll. Talk to him and understand him. Work with him. Especially, if he is upset, … hug him.

Hug? Yurio surprised everyone as well …

Yui was a bit worried with it, but after hearing it, she …

…

…

 **Yui Komori** : Oh … so …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Okay, the tradition there: always hug your person you love and respect for. And you know it! So …

Yui looked on her bed, she seemed to look back on, her memoirs would have to realize, how much Ayato needed her.

Of course, it would be just nonsense to claim he hated her for few kiddy reasons. So when Yurio lightened up, she knew what should be to …

Yuri Plisetsky smiled while Dora-nikov looked on and heard on …

And a worried Yui …

…

 **Yui Komori** : So …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Well, I think, we have to take this. I may hope, this song is helpful for you.

Yurio and Nikov put up at least, a song there. They both remembered to Batyrkhan Shukenov's song, Your Steps. A romantic song when Batyr was still living in this world. They looked on …

And in some discussion, they smiled …

 _Your steps – Batyrkhan Shukenov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I think, this would help.

* * *

#####

…

…

…

…

…

The music played with the sounds of piano, and it was that song. Batyrkhan, oh my Kazakh guy. His skill of piano was no one compared. A very romantic person.

And he gave this devout for all. In there, from what Yui remembered, she looked back on and this person …

… wait, he was no longer …

… no more Batyr. No more, it was, Ayato …

And it sang with it …

Я приду на край заката,  
Ожиданием распятый,  
Навсегда забуду день, что потерял.  
Научу себя не слышать,  
Научу себя не видеть,  
Как будто в мире больше нет меня.

( _I'll be on the edge of sunset  
_ _expectation crucified  
_ _Forever I forget the day that I lost  
_ _Teach yourself not hear  
_ _I teach yourself not to see  
_ _As if the world is no more you_ )

It was all remembered, Yui was in a bathroom, and she was cleaning herself.

A natural beauty, there, right?

When she looked on, she was pretty beautiful.

She was on the bath and she cleaned up herself. She believed on what she needed to do. And this went on. How?

She looked on … again.

Я каждый день встречаю  
На алтаре печали  
И цветы целую, что любила ты.  
И днями и ночами, часы не замечая,  
Снова, снова, снова жду твои шаги,  
Твои шаги.

( _Every day I meet  
_ _On the altar of sadness  
_ _And flowers whole, I loved you  
_ _And day and night  
_ _Watch without noticing  
_ _Again, again, again I am waiting for your steps  
_ _Your steps ..._ )

Ayato walked on and he looked over again. He saw back the bathroom, which was empty. Roses surround there. It is beautiful and affected on its beauties as well.

She was going over and touched on the golden pictures and she just kept walking over there. Walking and walking. And following with it, Ayato continued to play with his piano.

He sensed the respects from there. And he believed on her.

…

He cared on her.

While she was walking, he watched behind …

…

And that's it. Like a river …

Не пою, не засыпаю,  
Помня то, что забываю,  
И брожу ночами, словно под водой.  
В облаках дома не строю,  
Видно дом того не стоит.  
Я научил себя не быть собой.

( _Do not sing, do not fall asleep  
_ _I remember that I forget  
_ _And I wander at night as if under water  
_ _The clouds do not build the house  
_ _We can see it's not worth it  
_ _I have taught myself not to be a person itself._ )

He kept walking on and over it.

Ayato looked on and he smiled. He just realized, the time he went, she was very trustful and truthful over him.

He stood over the window and seeing a girl near the window and this would affect on his mind. It would take over there.

Ayato, with his piano, continued to struck within. Yui is beautiful!

She is his heart!

She was walking and playing with flowers in the garden like that. She touched on flowers and it blessed in her body. A nice and beautiful sky for her. She loved it.

Ayato played again, and then, a small wind flew into him and he touched on it …

…

Я каждый день встречаю  
На алтаре печали  
И цветы целую, что любила ты.  
И днями и ночами, часы не замечая,  
Снова, снова, снова жду твои шаги,

Я каждый день встречаю  
На алтаре печали  
И цветы целую, что любила ты.  
И днями и ночами, часы не замечая,  
Снова, снова, снова жду твои шаги,

( _Every day I meet  
_ _On the altar of sadness  
_ _And flowers whole, I loved you  
_ _And day and night  
_ _Watch without noticing_

 _Again, again, again I am waiting for your steps  
_ _Every day I meet  
_ _On the altar of sadness  
_ _And flowers whole, I loved you  
_ _And day and night  
_ _Watch without noticing  
_ _Again, again, again I am waiting for your steps_ )

She was walking.

He was going.

He just looked and touched on flowers and rose like the beautiful one.

Yui was running over, and she was like dancing on and on.

Ayato watched on her.

And it was just the matter, Ayato turned his head away and thought a lot. Was his mistake? Might be.

Ayato felt like betraying Yui was his crime, really?

He just trumped himself into the wall, felt disappointed a lot but he never stops caring for Yui anyway.

Yes …

…

…

…

Yui Komori looked on and she asked herself was she too harsh over Ayato. And she touched on and on. She remembered that the first time she met him at a mansion. Though it never faded away.

She wanted to touch on Ayato again. But Ayato also looked back … in hopeless …

He also harassed her before so he couldn't forgive. And instead, he just used piano to express it …

Твои шаги …

( _Your steps …_ )

And this just repeated times and times singularly. But it was like …

…

…

…

Just when Yui looked back, Ayato had not returned back anymore.

And Ayato? He just left the piano, and slowly away from there. Just like that …

…

Saying farewell though …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Yuri Plisetsky heard from Yui, Yui realized how much from he.

Yui found that Ayato still needs her. And from her eyes, she could not abandon him. It was clear and no one denied it.

And that's why Ayato still sided with Yui. For Yui Komori, she found her opportunity to respect him at all prospect. For Ayato, he needs to stop behave like nothing painful more, and cares on her.

Yui's eyes tears watered down, as she wanted so say …

"Thank you … Thank you … Yuri …"

Yuri Plisetsky was a little surprise, however, he soon calmed him down and he said: "Da, da! I know, I know, well … it would be thankful for helping. Now, you have to show you still love him until your old age, okay? You will never find anyone better than him. And I believe Ayato shall remember, who is important for him. Don't lose it. Keep trying."

Yui had cried with a thank. Dora-nikov and Yuri, thus could only listen far away, not near to them, still felt amazed and touchful. They focused for a while, and they found that, this would what they are gonna deal with.

Well, Yurio mostly knew his skating mostly. So he felt he needs more experience. And that's come. His talk with Yui Komori, thus short, but it had given a lot of experience, for him.

Yui Komori, she replied to the radio show, with just a tear up:

"Arigato … Yuri Plisetsky."

"Удачи, Юй." ( _Good luck, Yui._ )

…

…

… none of them could say anything else more. Then, Yuri Plisetsky announced that, mission accomplished. First target, done! And Yui also left after the radio chatting through the Internet.

She promised that she would be with Ayato and she won't give up.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

It was their first day working and it worth for them. It took for them 15 minutes, but, for Yurio and Nikov, they're glad for it …

Well done.


	7. First business

Yuri Plisetsky just walked out for a while. He had done his first business.

…

Dora-nikov just looked on. He understood what had gone to Yurio. He knew his journey had made up the man feeling of Yurio. Well when even Yurio is 15, he is ready for it.

The talk with Yui gathered to himself a massive experience and he would never forget the chance to deal with it.

…

…

…

Dora-nikov just checked on and then, he told to Yurio something:

"(Пришло время твоей второй работы, Юрий.)" ( _It's time for your second work, Yuri._ )

"Ok." Yurio smiled. The next letter he received was from the other people. A lot. Natalie Conway. Then next would be Angel dos Santos. His job was just begun …


	8. Next round

In just that day, it was nightfall in Japan. However, during the time in Moscow, the snows also fell heavily. Yuri Plisetsky checked on and on and he kept working.

The first time he advised other people was a very confused moment for Yurio. Of course that. Marat and Akhmed, two producers and music entrepreneurs had to calm a bit with some water.

Dora-nikov, so far, also assisted Yuri a while, but it seemed like they just dealt with two others. Their job, so far, went very problems among and very long list for them. They read carefully.

"Вы не думаете, что это будет так трудно, как это?" ( _You don't think it would be so hard like this?_ )

Nikov and Yurio kept asking a little. They still spoke. They still talked over and over for. Some girls and boys received messages from him. But of course, Yurio felt very hard and tired.

Then, when he finished some, he re-collected letters and asked to be the last letter, and he would end the show. He had sat there over 1 hour now.

When he read this letter, he quickly regarded on it. He looked over a moment and he gave a small smile.

"No wonder …"

…

…

He just got an inspiration …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _I don't know, well, I really consider, …_

… _well, I often follow behind him. However, when he walked with other girls, I felt jealous. But I just can't leave him …_

 _I like him …_

 _How can I help myself from it? Please, help me …_

 _Tsurara Oikawa_ "


	9. Insist

Yuri Plisetsky read this carefully. When he just saw something from it, he soon opened up his eyes and then he mentioned to Dora-nikov over the letter. He remembered it.

"My old friend again."

Yurio and Nikov looked on again. Now, they had new jobs to do. After finishing many deals with the other ladies and men in there, Yurio was just on first attempt of establishing himself on the stage of romantic stories.

Of course, since he first began with Yui, he had, at least, worked with other 6-7 people who requested loves, friendship, acts …

Yuri Plisetsky had looked over and over it for a little when he checked over the letter. Basically, he had never felt strange for the letter at all. He smiled to Nikov.

"Это будет весело, товарищ." ( _It is gonna be fun, comrade._ )

Yurio played back into the computer and took a moment before he decided to make another radio contact again. Yurio and Nikov then put up.

As usual, Marat and Akhmed worked. Big sister Elena made attempt to control the room. Of course her role is not so huge at all as well, but she likes it, not capture to problem like Yurio or before that, Mr. Jerome.

Marat and Akhmed asked Yurio because it was so late now, however, Yurio insisted that this could be the last chance. So they agreed. In term of level.

"Просто сделай это ради Бога, Марат и Ахмед! Мы сделаем это для последнего. Может быть, 8-й человек, которого я хочу поговорить." ( _Just do it for Godsake, Marat and Akhmed! We will make it for the last. Maybe the 8th person I want to talk._ )

"Но это немного …" ( _But it is not much …_ )

"Просто сделай это!" ( _Just do it!_ )

"Okay …" Marat and Akhmed decided to work for last sake. Might be …

…

…

…


	10. Tsurara Oikawa

Yurio and Nikov looked for a while, and then, they connected to her. Of course their job wasn't simple at all. In Moscow, weather was not farm anyway so they knew it.

Now, Yurio needed just to re-meet with a person whom he had a short encounter …

…

* * *

#####

Yuri Plisetsky contacted.

Dora-nikov kept the link in action.

And just for that, done! For Yurio, he had started it. **Contact** : Tsurara Oikawa.

…

…

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Hello? Hello? Is there anyone replying my call?

… man, Yurio must have been confused …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Hello? Anyone?

… just losing a while, suddenly, he received the call from the other side. A voice from other Internet sound. He quickly mentioned to it …

…

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Is that … you, Tsurara?

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Huh? Yuri Plisetsky? You are … there?

… of course not all people were ready for Yurio's appearance. No exception …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : It is surprising to meet you at that moment. In Japan, weather has turned dark. In Russia, it is having a lot of gray clouds.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : I would be surprised more. Especially the first time when I first knew your existence at the Nura's house.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Does it make sense now? I don't know, Tsurara. Besides, in Russian, no exception though. I know something from it. I have been there. Nothing else. How do you expect from it?

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Well, could make sense from it. Japan and Russia are like Yin and Yang for our story … a while …

… talking to there, Tsurara turned silent for a moment. Yurio and Nikov thought she was silent on the Internet connection, so they asked a while. Of course, Tsurara?

… to talk about it, Tsurara was at home in the same house there. However, she had to stay alone though. As for her friends, even her favorite man in there, also left for others. She was really lonely, though …

… she might have some friends, but most of them were not realistic as herself. Of course, she received the call near midnight, but must be in a different place to divert attention away. Just to listen, connect and hear from it. But ironically …

… instead of Mr. Jerome, she met Yuri Plisetsky. Well …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Why are you here exactly, Yuri Plisetsky?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Because he has private problems. So? It has nothing to do bad at all.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Oh …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : So, maybe I need to ask you something. But, I may need to ask this.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : You are free to ask any question, Yuri.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Okay, can I read … your letter now?

… listening to this, Tsurara's face had a little blush. Definitely …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Just … do it, Yuri.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Well, okay then. Let's start with it. Your letter is …

… Tsurara was blushing. While Yuri Plisetsky tried to read her letter …

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _I don't know, well, I really consider, …_

 _This is a long story._

 _I have befriended with him, Rikuo, for many years since I first met him. And I have lived together with him, neighbors and friends. As_ _well, I often follow behind him. However, when he walked with other girls, I felt jealous. But I just can't leave him._

 _He has been a part of my life. But when I just look on myself, I feel backward. He has followed with other girl, my rival, my classmate friend, Kana, for long time. Often Kana is good, but seems always prevent my eyes toward Rikuo. Kana's influence on his life has made me just like his shadow though. Even so …_

 _I like him … I like him so much. I want to forget, but I can't. I don't want to hurt Kana but my jealousy …_

 _How can I help myself from it? Please, help me …_

 _Tsurara Oikawa_ "

…

…

…

Yurio and Nikov went silent a bit. They later returned to the main question …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I have already read it. So, what's going on?

… instead, Yurio and Nikov heard a little bit of Tsurara's cry. Might be for some reasons?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Uhhhh … are you okay, Tsurara?

… Tsurara lost a moment to answer …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : I'm … fine, Yuri. Thanks.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Are you crying, Tsurara? I feel pity for you.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : I don't know, but … I almost lost control of my emotion. But I am okay now …

Yuri Plisetsky: Good. Good for you. I won't discuss. So, do you really feel worried that, Rikuo would never consider you like an important person like you have written, or …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Uhhmmm … actually, I feel like, I have, to be … unknown best, I fell in love with him long time ago. But Rikuo seems have another important person though. I tried but not really … work much.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : You have to show that you are willing to do anything for him, but I think you are distancing yourself. It won't help.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Huh? Am I distancing myself from him? How?

… Tsurara was definitely nervous. Nikov recognized it from her voice …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : To be fair, there is nothing really fair in this love. Rikuo, in an extent, might acknowledge you as a friend, because you are not enough for him. But who know what did he think inside? Love you or not? I cannot guess.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : OMG what can I do … I am too … too worried … too nervous …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : How do I know? After all, this depends on you. But I believe, you should not be worried about it. Rather, you have to look on what you have tried for him. I think you are not willing enough, or, he doesn't know it.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Hic …

… Tsurara almost cried like a baby girl. However, Yurio soon realized the problem and he told her to calm down at first. Only then, he could bring a solution, and talked over it …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Hey, hey! I do not mean …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Okay, I see …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I may forgive this, but, honestly, Tsurara, I don't know how to talk though. I understand you worry about it, but if you can unleash yourself with all aspects. Listen to me: listen what Rikuo wanna say first, then you will find out a solution.

… Tsurara kept listening … and in a bit, she hugged her doll for a while. Some others listened as well, but of course, in secret behind her …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Do you think … I may need …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Yes?

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : I must have to spend more time with him than usual? You really mean …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Perhaps. But the important thing is, make your heart and his heart connect together as well. I think this can help. Oh, I believe Rikuo also feels pity as well. A bit, so?

… Tsurara went silent for a moment … Yurio tried to make it calm a moment … All of them, connected by a specific radio … and thus it made them listening to other voices directly. Could be …

… suddenly …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Try harder, Tsurara.

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : So, I have to …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Melt yourself. If you can't, say goodbye, and seek another person for you. I think this will fit you, though?

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Oh my, so I need to do … is …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Be brave, or … leave it go for your friend and rival, Kana. I don't know, but it is your choice, …

… Tsurara didn't want to make any tears at all. Yurio just checked on, then, he quickly remembered there, he asked Tsurara …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : So, to sum up, I have to put for you a song. Because it seems like from what I heard, you are confused a little …

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : Oh! I want to … to do … okay, maybe …

… Tsurara was gonna cry?

Okay, Yurio had decided to act. He asked Dora-nikov for anything over it. Nikov mentioned to Yurio some songs. Then, Yuri Plisetsky advised Tsurara to choose one of them later.

Yurio put up three songs, and asked Tsurara. Tsurara, after a while, realizing her icy heart was about to be taken effect, had decided to make a jump.

She chose a song …

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : You put it, right?

 **Tsurara Oikawa** : I don't know. But of course, it is for my soul …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Well then. Okay now, Nikov, Marat, Akhmed. Time to go. No joking anymore, my friend. You have to deal with it, from now.

* * *

#####

So what did the song Yurio had chosen?

…

…

…

…

…

The song opened with a very romantic guitar playing sounds. It was so surprising though. From the guitar lines, Yurio soon realized, rains would come.

More wisely, it turned into a beat, waiting for something …

Like an icy hope …

…

Yes, _A little pity – Philipp Kirkorov_.

Yurio walked along inside the room and he saw that, they found something, every sympathetic though.

In Tsurara's place, she was looking on the sky. So many stars. And then, the rains started to fall. Yurio went on a moment and found the rainy outside the window of Moscow as well.

It's time.

…

Philipp Kirkorov's voice:

Твои истории, твои мечты-  
Все то, чем в жизни себя тешишь ты.  
Твои иллюзии, твоя печаль-  
Все это грустно и немного жаль.

( _Your stories, your dreams  
_ _Are all what you console yourself with.  
_ _Your illusions, your sadness-  
_ _This all is sad and a little pity._ )

Yuri Plisetsky listened on. And so …

…

Tsurara, she went out and realized her stories. She often talked some stories with Rikuo when Rikuo was a young boy. Rikuo felt happy much. He listened some music songs and a little bit, some stories happened in the old days.

Tsurara loved those stories.

Of course, it was just like the time had gone with, like how Tsurara was sitting. She is there. She still feels the same but …

… not anymore?

Hic …

Немного жаль моей любви,  
Немного жаль твоей надежды.  
Все это было, но, увы,  
Уже не будет так, как прежде.

( _It's a little pity my love,  
_ _It's a little pity your hope.  
_ _All this has been but, alas,  
_ _It will be not as before._ )

Rikuo and Tsurara both have a pity look on each others. They study at the same school, they all together chat within it. They like to talk. They have been and they have always kept that.

When they were together.

They laughed and they liked to talk with each others when they needed. However, Tsurara still walked over with Rikuo when they needed about. But they seemed still had a little distance …

… and just like this, rains fell down …

Немного жаль, что напоказ  
Мы наши чувства выставляли,  
Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в последний раз.  
Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в последний раз.

( _It's a little pity that we put up our feelings for show,  
_ _It's a little pity that we lost each other last time.  
_ _It's a little pity that we lost each other last time._ )

And the pity showed more …

Tsurara was just seeing him and she walked over it. On the rains, she looked on Rikuo, with a flower she held on her hand.

However, he just thought it was for his mother though? Sadly but true.

In the same time, she found another person. And it was more pitiful that, she would have a problem in taking chance …

…

…

…

So she focused on …

Тебе наскучило в любовь играть,  
И ты не хочешь этого скрывать.  
А годы лучшие умчались вдаль,  
Все это грустно и немного жаль.

( _You were bored to play in love  
_ _And you don't want to to hide it  
_ _And the best years ran far away  
_ _All this is sad and a little pity._ )

It seemed like Rikuo has been hiding his feeling. For long enough.

But by any course of reasons, Tsurara supposes he had gone with other. Might be she had a problem. She was jealous? She was? Or she did not want it. Or she was just …

…

Oh, under Tokyo's sky? Maybe?

Tsurara and Rikuo, oh, young love …

… but like a blossom couldn't breathe …

… in a sad reality …

…

Немного жаль моей любви,  
Немного жаль твоей надежды.  
Все это было, но, увы,  
Уже не будет так, как прежде.

( _It's a little pity my love,  
_ _It's a little pity your hope.  
_ _All this has been but, alas,  
_ _It will be not as before._ )

And now, it has come.

Kana, a girl, neighbor of Rikuo and Tsurara, had been a long time friend of Rikuo. She walked out and she wondered how is Kana-Rikuo relations.

Turned out, pity much, they have mutual contact.

…

In the normal days …

…

Tsurara often asked herself.

She once tried to make comfortable for Rikuo and she had done anything for him though.

But not enough.

She had not done enough.

Even when she gave him some blossoms and roses for, she had never touched on the headline of his mind. She had lost a lot from it …

… for this, but nothing? Sad …

Well, he still considers her like a good maid, a friend. But somehow …

…

…

…

Немного жаль, что напоказ  
Мы наши чувства выставляли,  
Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в последний раз.  
Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в … последний раз.

( _It's a little pity that we put up our feelings for show,  
_ _It's a little pity that we lost each other last time.  
_ _It's a little pity that … we lost each other last time._ )

They looked on, but they lost connect …

…

…

Just like the rains.

When Tsurara went on, she saw Rikuo and Kana walking happily together, she just put her roses down. All of them. Under water and pains …

She came silent …

… and just like that …

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tsurara left away …

…

… in pains …

…

The song turned to its higher beat and went on … Tsurara Oikawa, oh Tsurara …

In a silent guitar play …

…

…

…

…

…

And Tsurara, woke from it …

…

…

Немного жаль, что напоказ  
Мы наши чувства выставляли,  
Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в последний раз.

( _It's a little pity that we put up our feelings for show,  
_ _It's a little pity that we lost each other last time.)_

Suddenly, from the language of body, Tsurara waited to see. Rikuo, meanwhile, he soon held out the hand of Kana, asked himself what he had missed …

…

However, he doesn't know it …

…

…

…

Tsurara was in a park, with her scarf. She was dreaming about one day, she would meet Rikuo again. But might be not this time, though. She was just praying out, and then …

…

…

…

She cried up …

Немного жаль, что потеряли  
Друг друга мы в … последний раз.

( _It's a little pity that … we lost each other last time._ )

Because, she has loved, but she has not known to use it.

* * *

#####

The song was not really ended, but, the music of the musician, Phil Kirkorov, had affected on Tsurara. She locked herself with it, when her tears slowly fell out.

Yurio asked: "Are you okay now, Tsurara?"

"Yes …" Tsurara claimed: "I am fine. I feel it … thank you …"

Now, Tsurara knew what would go to. Tsurara, to make sure this, she had to make herself again. The rains fell even bigger, but from it, Yurio understood how Tsurara felt on.

Nikov told him, from her voice, she worried about losing Rikuo. So he agreed to be. Then, Yuri smiled:

"You see, Tsurara, everything is not easy. But beyond it, you have to break the boundary. I believe you can. The rainfall, like that. And you have to hurry, my friend."

"I … I will! I will do for Rikuo better than usual! I'll show it!" Tsurara remembered it. She had promised for him, she would finish it with Rikuo. And she believed, she and Rikuo would have a chance. Again.

…

…

…

Though …

* * *

"Break the boundary …"

…

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov found that, the show, had to end now. Moscow was raining, they couldn't wait …


	11. Meanwhile

In or out, Yurio and Nikov also faced a lot of struggle over and over it.

They had already learned from it. Their struggle somehow, had enabled them a chance to do with it.

They suffered enough, for it?

"Finally, it has over. Time has to go, Nikov-comrade."

"(Will you understand joining it is a long time mission?)"

"Yes, I do."

Outside there, they still listened to the song of Philipp Kirkorov, _A little pity_. On the street, they walked slowly and they believed on some stories over it …

They just walked out, went back to Mr. Nikolai's house. And the song still hunted their minds …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Meanwhile …

…

Tsurara Oikawa, on her walk outside there, she suddenly found a boy walking closer to her. He just closed his eyes, and said to her something …

"I'm sorry … Tsurara. I promise, but … I can't keep it …"

"You are …"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Yui realized a person, who was also watching her from far. He asked:

"Are you okay, Yui?"

"Uhhh … it's … you."

Yui blushed a bit. Well done …


	12. Aftermath

Of course for Yuri and Nikov, after they finished their business, they just walked home. Their first tasks seemed to be tough.

Just in the first days, they had to take over 7 cases. Nikov would likely to admit, they had a tough mission. Far away from there, they worked. At least some American cases. Some Japanese cases. Some Latino cases. And more …

Yurio later met Viktor and Yakov in Leninskaya District. Together with Nikov, they discussed over and over the continuous skating program. Yup.

On the street under the heavy rains, they talked behind the umbrellas and they walked around until they came home. And this is how they finished their days mostly.

Later, Mr. Nikolai came and took Yurio with him. Grandfather and grandson united again. Now, they would have their job to do.

Dora-nikov just stood there. And that's what he knew.


	13. Chapter 1

In the next day, again, in the same place, Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov went over. They walked throughout the skyline of Moscow, where they saw from the Red Square.

"Never underestimate the life there. It is very special, isn't it?"

They kept walking on and on. In the street, everything went over the line out of there. Dora-nikov and Yurio had got a long breathe.

"(Haizz …)"

"Realistic please, you need to verify everything on itself. Psss …"

They walked along and they took something to see within. They did know that well, and they had a strong sense of it along with them too. But that's another topic for them.

When they came along in the street, Yuri Plisetsky suddenly received a call from someone. He and Nikov were about to go into a car where they would have a drive. Yurio knew it was an international call so he listened 'bout it. For some sake? Could be.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Oh, I listen it, I do understand."

"…"

"I'll help you in this time, for some reason."

"…"

"Da."

The call ended. It was followed with Dora-nikov's question towards Yuri Plisetsky: "(What have you received? Who called you?)"

"Мой друг." ( _A friend of mine._ ) Yurio said quietly: "I suggest we need a clear clarify for it."

He got into the car with Nikov, where he and Nikov would continue to work on it. As they both needed money for their training on the ice rink, they had to do other jobs. They wanted to tell something? Might be so, for it.

For them, they needed to deal in something and they needed to do so. Not surprised for them though. And they just got through again. For sometimes.

And they just went up into the car, and drove through …

…

…

…

…

…

" _私たちはちょっと後に会うことができますか_ _, Yuri P.?" (Can we meet anytime, Yuri P.?)_

" _Oh, I listen it, I do understand. Now, tell me, what do you want from me?"_

" _I just … want to tell a goodbye, though …"_

" _So what's your point?"_

" _I think, I just want to apologize you for something …"_

" _Really, for?"_

" _Devastanya … I … guess."_

" _Hhmmm … I'll help you this time, for some reason."_

" _I don't know, but … thanks for telling."_

" _Fine."_

…

…

…

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky had felt to be hunted from it. He knew the voice, but he sought to ignore it. However, he had no clear answer for this at all, because, he didn't want to face it for some reason.

He knew her voice!

But, as now, he had to begin to chase over it. Chase, chase and chase it … and he didn't get over it. He didn't want to say something, but …

…

"Hey!"

Yurio's phone rang. It was now Otabek's call. He answered to Otabek:

"What do you want, Otabek?"

"For some of my business tracks. What are you doing?"

"I am not finishing. Let me deal with it."

Yurio quickly shut the phone down, and he went quiet again. This might be because of his difficulty on the current situation over it. Now, he read the letter, and began to think on it for some reason.

Some reasons?

That story …


	14. Chapter 2

Yuri Plisetsky was in silent moment when he was told about the story. He did know who was she, but …

Somehow, he couldn't stand still. He tried to ignore the story, but it was too strong for him though …

…

…

…

…

…

"(Are you okay, Yuri?)"

"No, why?"

"(I am sorry but … I saw something not okay on you. If you need help, maybe …)"

"That's fine. Let it go around a bit."

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov walked on and they saw nothing much to offer from it. Or in some reasons, they just got bored and tended to leave in some cases.

Might be?

In an aspect, not really people from Russia would be more surprised than Yurio's parents. Exactly their reactions would be even more, considering that Yurio had been participating in ice rink right now. But let's remember that, Yurio, despite being a famous one, he had not received enough cares.

Dora-nikov just went on with …

…

…

…

Now, Yurio had to read someone's letter. The letter went to him this time, was a direct message from a girl …

" _Dear Mr. Jerome_

 _I'm having problem in my own romantic aspects …_

… _please, help …_

…

…"

Yuri Plisetsky just read that, and he told Nikov to prepare.

Everything was ready …


	15. Chapter 3

Yurio just tried to get away from this story when Nikov and Yuri decided to get another job within.

Through in or out …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Split, Croatia

Yuri Plisetsky, a month before, had been to Split. It was when he met Jan Provoka, a former Croatian skater who lost his career. Jan was a handsome man who joined Croatian ice skating team and he did win the European silver medal twice. But later, he had been dropped.

He was totally eliminated later because he was found in a robbery case. Although he was later confirmed innocent, this was the crucial point. He then tried to ask his fellow classmate, also his respected girlfriend, but in the end she denied him. A year later, she committed suicide, further frustrated him. He was 18. He quitted from the skating team.

He participated in a gambling party between Serbian-Croatian border then he lost. Due to having no money paid back, he was beaten by Serbian gangster. When he came back home, both of his parents divorced and none wanted to care on him. He didn't have anything and he was later accused for attacking civilians, thus he went to jail.

When Yurio met him, he found a very poor Jan. Jan asked if Yurio could lend money to help. Yuri Plisetsky, despite younger, didn't have any choice but to ask what would he do. Yurio asked Jan to return to ice skating, might be. But before that, Yuri received from Jan something.

Jan wanted Yurio to play the song, promised to tell that he wanted to tell how he loved. Yuri P. met a 23 years old man now lived in poverty.

What did Jan say, Yuri Plisetsky understood a bit. But after he left, one day later, Jan died. Jan Provoka died in poverty. Yuri Plisetsky just felt sorry for a talent once-promising star.

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Yuri Plisetsky remembered the call. He tried to get through and …

"Nikov, I think we should have to start. Now."

Dora-nikov tried to get over it, and he came into there …

…

…

…

They opened it up. This time, they worked on the truck …

Did it go well? Neither they could answer. And this led to some aspects they wondered about. What would go on with …

…

…

…

He clicked on the car, saying some words, before he officially opened it. Now, Marat and Akhmed just sat at the headquarter and they just went over. And then, Yuri Plisetsky smiled:

"It's time …"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ну, я не знаю, что сказать, но, привет парень. Я вернулся." ( _Well, I don't know what to say, but, hello guy. I'm back._ )


	16. Surprise meeting

Dora-nikov and Yuri Plisetsky went on fire. Because this time, they had to look on these ton of letters. But they could really find out what was the key to get over it.

There are something from Andrei Kharchenko, Nikov's fellow friend who went back from Serbia. Andrei did know the story of Jan as well. But that was time he could receive something from there.

For Yurio, he pointed the story of Jan had inspired him to do something. This was why he participated into there? Could be.

* * *

#####

…

…

…

"I've back, and I have been doing …"

…

Yuri Plisetsky had finished two first letters on his beginning. Of course it was really tense because he had to inspire some girls and boys. Some came from India, some from Uzbekistan or Canada. Even Mexico too.

But in the fourth letter, he soon discovered it was the letter he read on the beginning that he, because of being too busy, forgot a bit.

"This letter, again?"

…

Nikov and Yuri Plisetsky, on the car with computer, taking connection. Of course, the computer brought them into there …

"Nanjing? Oh my …"

He closely made all words connecting carefully for one, two, three, and then …

"Huh?"

Nikov went surprise. So the person they just met was …

…

…

…

"Hello, 365 Days Happiness. I am glad if I can help."

This man's voice, he has a calm voice. He has a clear understanding for some occasion. Furthermore, his voice is purely … American English. He must be from the United States, though?

It must be …

"Hold on, your voice is …" Yuri Plisetsky asked.

"Well, I am a little amazed, on you, young skater."

He is …

"You're the most notable legend of American soccer, you're …"

* * *

#####

Memory revived …

…

" _Oh my, he has scored … GOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! GOAAAAAAAAAAL! The United States has a goal! 1-0 and the end of Algeria! LANDON'S IN FIRE!"_

…

" _He has scored again! Oh dear! IT IS 2-0! U.S.A 2-0 MEXICO!"_

…

" _Who is running … hold, hold! He shot! OH WHAT A GOAL! 2-0 FOR THE U.S. OVER BRAZIL! WHAT A SURPRISE IN CONFEDERATION CUP!"_

…

* * *

#####

Nikov quickly realized the voice. He simply whispered:

"(So, he is here. Landon … Donovan. Landon Donovan, top scorer of team U.S., torchbearer of American soccer.)"

"Landon Donovan, one of America's torchbearer of football, or in American English, soccer. What are you doing here?"

"I have been sitting in one of the most active hotel in Nanjing, where I sit in Novotel Hotel in the city. In there, I have a chance to meet a girl there."

"Wow, what a surprise, Landon. Can you tell me the girl you have met?"

"She claims herself is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know her Chinese descendant though, even she is from France."

"Really?" Yurio tended to feel surprise a lot from it. He couldn't believe this would have to go around. Yuri Plisetsky met Landon Donovan, and Landon Donovan revealed a person. Yuri P. read back …

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _I'm having problem with my own romantic aspect. I have been trying to get close to my friend whom I found a lot of love interest together. But, he seems to ignore everything from me though._

 _It is so hard to get close because even his charismatic funny, he seems not easy to talk to._

 _I have no choice right now but to get an advise from you. How can I get his attraction?_

 _With respect …_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ "

…

"Really?" Landon Donovan was surprised.

"A bit, Landon. I respect you, Sir, because of your talent, but it is uncertain to give you such experience to help anyone understand love meaning." Yurio went with suspicion toward.

"I think I can get some coin from it." Landon laughed …

Of course in Nanjing, Landon would get something over, but for an American legend, what he wasn't expected might be …

"Oh, wait …"

Landon went silent after he looked back behind. Yurio, on the other side, listening from the voice, he questioned: "What has Landon seen?"

Actually, Landon had seen …

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, are you Mr. Jerome?"


	17. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

It had to go …

…

…

…

"Hold on, this voice is …"

"Huh? You're not Mr. Jerome!"

"You are …"

"You're Yuri Plisetsky, Russian skater! I'm Marinette, and I'm a normal girl there!"

Yurio had found who was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her! Yuri P. had listened the voice carefully. Meanwhile, on the other side, Marinette had just taken over the seat of Landon Donovan and she claimed all the story. Around a bit …

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** I wonder why do you come there so late, Marinette.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I don't know. But I think I am doing what I need over.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Fine. So, I have just read your letter. I don't know what are you gonna say something, but … let me guess, your trip to China is a home coming, right?

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** You can say so.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** So, I suppose you have problem with your love right on the beginning. He lacks of attention on you, right?

Yuri Plisetsky tried to get a clear answer, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from her other side, had a little brushed. Her face went red for a moment, and she knew what would go to her. She turned a moment …

Meanwhile, in the same room, Landon Donovan looked on her face, and then he just laughed into the computer: "Yuri, her face goes red. I would be surprised if she tried to deny it." Yuri Plisetsky, on the other side, found it well.

"Haha, so I see something now."

"Yup." Landon smiled.

"Lol!"

Marinette then gave a question to Yurio over what happened around and around: "I … I have been in love with a friend, Adrien, for long time. I knew but, I couldn't resist it …"

"So, your letter refers to Adrien …" Yuri Plisetsky said: "Can you give more briefly story about your love to Adrien?"

A Russian and a Franco-Chinese girl, they were listening some story. A same one? Yes. Dad a, Yuri P. and Marinette were spending time to understand each other. Marinette explained her story:

On her story, she said she had met Adrien in most of her experienced life. She knew Adrien. She cared on him most of her childhood though. Even so, she seems to lack of courage on facing him directly.

On the other side, Adrien seems to have a lot of different to her. Even they share some mutual interests, so far, Adrien is not really going on for her though.

She needed someone give her a good way to get closer to Adrien in order to win his heart in most occasion, but she didn't know how to do because none of her friends are able to help though.

So she chose to send to the show though. But the most surprise was the appearance of Yuri Plisetsky there, gave her a little worries about it.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Can you help, Yuri?

"Okay, so you have problem with Adrien? Because you rarely get his attention?" Yuri Plisetsky wondered: "So, I guess …"

Yurio went silent. On this time, Dora-nikov, who sat together with Yurio, suddenly came and whispered into his ear. Of course only Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov could understand because they were far from Nanjing, a lot.

Yurio listened carefully, and he asked: "Я не знаю. Как это работает?" ( _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know_ _._ _How does it work?_ )

"(Это вас не разочарует.)" ( _It won't disappoint you._ ) Nikov raised his hand to confirm what he needed to tell. Yurio looked on, and then, he decided, to take hand by continuing …

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** My advice for you is: do not stop following him. I believe he shall get notice on you soon. Marinette, everyone does need time. Time can answer. The more you follow him, the more he will understand you. The more you care on, the more, you can receive fruits.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Really? But, how?

Marinette was a little excitement, however, she also holds a little worries.

"It means you don't need to force him to look on you, but let it come naturally." Landon explained: "He'll come to you, in anytime."

"Yes yes, Landon." Yuri Plisetsky laughed: "I believe so."

"Haha, no problem kid." Landon thanked Yuri, then he told to Marinette: "What do you think?"

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I suppose … well …

Marinette was a little nervous, again. Realizing this was the core to answer now, Yuri Plisetsky just gave some good noise: "Well, Marinette, I think you should begin to listen this." Talking to that, Yuri took his iPhone, began to put a song and connected into his computer, ready to make noise.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Marinette, you will need this.

The song Yuri Plisetsky took into the computer, it was …

…

…

…

…

…

The voice came very slow, and it went slowly, but the "uhhmmmmm" voice seemed to be like an acapella ready for something. They seemed to have …

…

 _Stay – Zedd, Alessia Cara._

And here go "Stay"!

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

"Waiting for the time to pass you by  
Hope the winds of change will change your mind  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
And I know you, and you've got to…

Everything went with the appearance of Adrien. He came a little late to Marinette though. However, Marinette seemed to be fine with Adrien for a little. Just Marinette had felt alone so long.

She believed she could make Adrien more special and she did hope on it so.

She liked Adrien …

…

…

…Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that…

Adrien, oh Adrien.

She had been waiting for Adrien for a very long while though. He woke up from the bed and they walked over and over the street in Paris. Paris is always pretty like that.

How to deal with it? Of course when Adrien went with her and they talked together into the street. Like how they went together into the school though.

She just laughed before Adrien walked out. Adrien sometimes asked her to visit him too. Marinette was excited. Very excited.

She went happy. Happy much? Yes …

…

And even drinking sofa too …

For free …

…All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay…

Everything went so fast!

Marinette went together and she looked on Adrien.

It was like a circle. A circle of question. What would she do? What would it go? How? No one knew this except her though.

She tried to get closer, but then he left. Again, this time he walked on with her. What was for? No one knew what would it go.

The clock kept going …

…

…

…

…

…

…All you have to do is... uh  
All you have to do is stay…

A little bit …

Stay … when Marinette was drinking some soda.

…

Stay … when she listened some music …

…

Stay … when Adrien was walking around with his skate …

…

…

…

Blast off!

…Won't admit what I already know  
I've never been the best at letting go  
I don't wanna spend the night alone  
Guess I need you, and I need to…

She loved to follow him for a long time. Of course Adrien was important for her though.

He had been with her though.

Of course, when even she tried to go somewhere around, he would eventually follow her in all step. That's why their relationship is special from the beginning. And even continue with that trench, though.

But he often went out before she got him. Why?

…

…

…

…Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a million reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that…

Impressive though. On the sun of Paris, it continued on this way.

With the current scene, she and he were together on the same track though. They drove on the same bicycle, a double bike in hoping to get more attractive story over and over again. They needed that to ensure their relationship goes endless.

That's how when they tried to be …

…

Could be?

…All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay…

Well, same there …

Everything went so fast!

Marinette went together and she looked on Adrien.

It was like a circle. A circle of question. What would she do? What would it go? How? No one knew this except her though.

But only she knew because she was driving with Adrien together, right?

Could be the core of it? Might be true a part.

Someway …

…

The time they go …

…All you have to do is... uh  
All you have to do is stay…

It continued …

…

…

Time change …

…

…

…All you have to do is stay  
So stay  
Yeah…

And …

…

…All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is stay  
Stay"

Eventually, Marinette worried something bad, because she has some hostile people, Chloé Bourgeois who disliked her. And eventually, the rivalry had brought Adrien into trouble.

But when Adrien was not ready, he got something hit into him …

… a car!

He was hit and went down, he didn't speak anymore?

Chloé was too scared, but Marinette even cried down, she tried to wake him up, but he didn't breathe anymore.

She just cried because she didn't know it would come …

…

…

…

And then, it went back. Back when Adrien was still there. Adrien was still fine. But now, Marinette …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Yuri Plisetsky just went over and over after seeing this.

Yurio, haizzz …

…

Meanwhile, Marinette had gone over the shock after she listened the song. She now realized that she must do it quickly.

"Oh, I see it now, Yuri P."

"You're welcome. But remember – _Stay_ like what you want, but don't _stay_ fully! ACT!"

"I see, I see. Thanks! 谢谢！Merci!" Marinette suddenly ran out, just to do something …

…

…

…

"So, that's how it ends, Yuri?" Landon Donovan just asked. And then, Yuri Plisetsky had to go for a moment …

"Da."

…

…

…

Oh boy, oh girl …


	18. Adrien

Nanjing, China

Marinette seemed to be nervous. She went out and she tried to reach out on the eyes where she …

…

…

…

"Adrien, are you okay?"

"Oui, je suis ici." ( _Yes, I'm here._ )

"Oh my, thank you …"

…

…

…

…

…


	19. Ongoing

Yuri Plisetsky still sat with Nikov on the car. Of course they connect their own computer into it. They asked Marat and Akhmed what happened, and both two said they were okay.

They later had recorded about something. Yuri Plisetsky, meanwhile, also said thank you to Landon Donovan for his helps, and wished to see Landon again. Landon responded with a good health to Yurio and they both walked in different path.

Again …

Now, on the same car, Nikov, as a driver and Yurio, drove the car again. And this time, Yuri Plisetsky read another letter. This time, he quickly noted into the person there …

…

…

…

"Hhhmmm …"

Yuri P. then decided to connect the name by researching it. He continued to talk in the radio of _365 Days Happiness_ : "I would prefer to ask, but do you know?"

…

…

…

After that, Yuri Plisetsky just walked over. Then he looked on the computer as well …

…

…

…

"Oh, here we go! Who are you?"

"(Are you sure you are talking to the right person?)"

"Никто не может ответить, но я так считаю." ( _None can answer, but I guess so._ )

"(Maybe?)"

Nikov and Yurio seemed to have something to mention over it, and then, they went over a bit and came silent. After all, they suddenly realized something they need to care over.

It was themselves gonna face it?

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky had to continue … to see …

…

…

…

" _Mr. Jerome_

… _I just think about him …_

…

 _Can you tell why …_

…

 _Regard_ "


	20. Clarify

Yuri Plisetsky just read over the letter and he quickly noted this time it would be like this. So, then, he continued to speak from his computer:

"I will have to say, I am quite a bit furious because of Marinette before. But now, I have zero trouble. Good much."

Yurio laughed a bit, meanwhile, his compatriot spoke in the computer as well? Who? No one else except Nikov.

"(Очень удивился.)" ( _Very surprised._ )

"Can be much, bro. I think if I leave Moscow, maybe there shall be more amazing story dude."

They might have something to discuss together over and over it. In some piece of language, they didn't think much but to make more cores on and on. They just simply thought over it, and went on. Gone. Yup.

And that continued to be. Yurio read the letter again. Only now, he soon realized the name when he needed to see something from this. He still felt strange from the call of an unknown girl to him before. Since then … Yurio found he needed to deliver something? Might be so for him.

In that case, he walked around and then, he returned. He still read that letter. Wow. The letter must have a strong effect on him though.

Thus, he remembered to Jan. The late Jan had told to him that. And now, it went back to his mind. He read something over again a little. Then, he went with the letter he should have to address before.

He issued:

"Okay, so now, in this turn, I have just had a few silent moment when I found that this letter is very special. I don't understand who can have such ambitions but … well, I can't say …"

"(What does it mean?)"

"You know, the girl there seems to have such emotional feeling isn't it?"

"(Suppose?)"

"I want to talk with her … Louise. Louise … de la Vallière."


	21. Chapter 4

However, while Yurio spelt the name of the girl, Nikov saw this clearer and clearer, and soon he found that …

"(Hold, Yuri. There is something …)"

He pointed closer and closer, until he read out what's going on in reality for them. It was, a surprising moment for him. He sought a closer look until he realized the name was …

"Oh! Sorry, wrong name."

Suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky remembered to late Jan. Poor the Croatian talent. He just looked for a moment until he realized …

"The name of the person is not Louise. I repeat, it is my fault. The person who actually sent the letter to me was … okay, so, who is Saito?"

The fact of Yurio soon changed a little because it was the few first letters he found to be sent by a boy. The boy who had given the show a letter, wishing to get a through though. He read for a minute, again, while Nikov participated on connecting the computer to locate Saito.

"Saito? Can you hear me?"

"(Just hang on, Yuri. You will see …)"

From the computer's location, it appeared to be in Jeonju, South Korea. Wow, what a hard job for him. Before that, Yurio thought in somewhere around France again. But now it is in South Korea. Only that, lol.

However, in some soft of it, Yurio found himself in deep of thinking. What would have waited him next? No one knew for him. Only he could answer.

Hope so …

…

…

…

…

…


	22. Maybe

It seems like after reading it, Yuri Plisetsky found Saito must have achieved a strong feeling on Louise.

…

…

…

…

…

But, where was he right now?

Nikov was asking the same question because Saito hadn't answered currently so. Yurio then disappointed, and mentioned on the radio together with his computer as well.

"It's not a funny story right? Haizzzz …"

When he decided to leave for a moment, suddenly, both two realized there had some connection from the other side but, turning out, they had to go disappointed again.

"Oh man …"

But, hey! Nikov urged Yurio to stay, there might have hope. And? And? And …


	23. Saito Hiraga

Hey! There is a reply!

"(A reply! Look, Yurio, look!)"

"Huh?" He looked closer. Nikov was talking something to him. He was considering to move out, until he heard the voice from another side. He quite took control again, asked: "Who are you? Can you tell me?"

They had to wait and wait …

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello, can you … tell me that …" a person from another side replied. A male voice.

"Oh, so you're …" Yuri Plisetsky went a little, until he recognized … the person: "I suppose you're …"

"Well, that's me. My name is Saito."

Yuri Plisetsky soon found the boy. So now for Yuri Plisetsky, he had to talk in a different way. He asked Nikov, Marat and Akhmed, the latter two were working on the headquarter. They began to connect, and they finally …

Well said, Saito …

#####

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : It is surprising to see you there. You are … Saito Hiraga, right?

 **Saito Hiraga** : You must be …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Talk it later. I've read about your letter and it is quite interesting to see what are you thinking over and over.

 **Saito Hiraga** : Haha, I suppose the same so.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I'll read your letter a little. Lend me time, please.

… Yuri P. began to read back the letter …

" _Mr. Jerome_

 _Recently, I heard my favorite girlfriend – Louise de la Valliere – often quote '_ _I just think about him …_ _' and sometimes she gets sick. Her health isn't good recently and sometimes she has to be in the hospital._

 _I feel worried for her a lot, because she often says with sad language, sad voice and worries around her. Sometimes, I call her, she doesn't answer. I try to figure out some, but only recently from what I heard from her friends, I know that she has been … bullied, and tired, not outgoing. Not like her typical always._

 _Can you tell why … I'm so worried … currently._

 _Regard_

 _Saito Hiraga_ "

…

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : "Oh my …"

 **Saito Hiraga** : "You see my letter, man …"

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : "Maybe even worse. But I doubt that she is having a private sick. But abandoning you seems what you don't want from. I say before this, she must be a pair one, for you. Not paid, okay? It is the truth. Louise …

 **Saito Hiraga** : Haizz …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I know, I know. But in that case, I think you should grant yourself a confidence and trust to tell and speak over and over to her again. In my opinion, other side, she may have other person she is following too.

 **Saito Hiraga** : Another boy? Who? Why? And … how?

Yuri Plisetsky: Just my prediction. But … I believe you lack of courage this time. Show her again. Do you think so?

 **Saito Hiraga** : Do you have a girlfriend, sir? I think you know about …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Nope. But I doubt it. Considering I have studied with many of my friends and witnessed their young love. I love it a lot. You know?

… it seemed like Yuri Plisetsky still remember something about, especially from the call before (not Otabek's call). He didn't have enough time, but he understood what would have to come …

 **Saito Hiraga** : Okay, so, I need to tell her? She hasn't talked to me for 2 months now.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : And that's time for you. Tell her what you want. She may listen to you. Trust me. Oh, I think I can find out a way to do … maybe … ah, I think this may help!

 **Saito Hiraga** : You mean …

… Saito's voice is a bit sick as hell, too. But Yurio kept calm enough to speak …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Well, this may be good for you. And for all. Even, for Louise, as you wish. How about this? Anlasana?

… so, Yuri didn't hide this time. He had answered …

…

…

…

 **Saito Hiraga** : Okay, then …

…

…

…

 _Anlasana – Haluk Levent_.

… everything might come in a surprise a bit, but they soon had something, to make bond of. It could have been, right?

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

The time goes and it quickly affects on their minds. Saito soon remembered on the past, when he surprisingly met Louise on the beginning. Indeed, from the moment, they looked on. At first, Louise didn't even bother to care on Saito, either …

Hey! But that was a crucial point … and the guitar began …

Kendimi esir aldım  
Çalmadı yine telefonlar  
Alışırım sanmıştım  
Yüreğimde sancım var

( _I've taken myself as a prisoner  
_ _The phones didn't ring again  
_ _I thought I would get used to this  
_ _I've ache in my heart_ )

Saito just took himself as that, he was now, her prisoner. He didn't know much except her area. But it seemed like for him, he knew another to know about.

He felt hurt.

He felt pain.

But on the other side, she also suffered the same without him. And thus, their relationship began. From now …

…

Gel etme nazlı güneş  
Sensin gönlüme eş  
Beni biraz anlasana  
Ölürüm aşkına yar  
Ölürüm diyar diyar  
Beni biraz anlasana

( _Come, don't (behave like this) (oh) delicate sun  
_ _You are the match of my soul  
_ _Just understand me a little bit  
_ _Darling, I'd die for your love  
_ _I'd die land to land  
_ _Just understand me a little bit_ )

And they traveled around. Many times they faced, they hang out together and they even tried to break away from hardship together. For Saito, Louise became his other sun.

In the world where he was experiencing, Louise helped him and they flew in their own dragon. And they went on very well, as friends.

But both still lack of understanding, it gave them distance that hard to break over just one or two days. They needed times … indeed.

…

Ooooof sarıl bana, beni biraz anlasana (x2)

( _Aaaah just hug me, just understand me a little bit (x2)_ )

They didn't have much times, but the more troubles came, the more they started to hug on and on. They found themselves together. And the more power to stay together, they went stronger.

They kept protecting on each others. But not always they understood why they did that. And they kept wondering why. They still fought on each others, though. A little harsh …

…

And then the guitar rose. Saito looked again, this time, from the old castle …

But he found that, she began to be more important, for him …

Yes.

…

Kendimi esir aldım  
Çalmadı yine telefonlar  
Alışırım sanmıştım  
Yüreğimde sancım var

( _I've taken myself as a prisoner  
_ _The phones didn't ring again  
_ _I thought I would get used to this  
_ _I've ache in my heart_ )

Saito just took himself as that, he was now, her prisoner, again. He didn't know much except her area. But it seemed like for him, he knew another to know about.

But surprising thing was, she had changed. Louise had seen Saito with more positive stance and she cared on her more.

They found themselves closer and they shared more values together. She no longer abandoned him. And he went with her more. And more …

…

Gel etme nazlı güneş  
Sensin gönlüme eş  
Beni biraz anlasana  
Ölürüm aşkına yar  
Ölürüm diyar diyar  
Beni biraz anlasana

( _Come, don't (behave like this) (oh) delicate sun  
_ _You are the match of my soul  
_ _Just understand me a little bit  
_ _Darling, I'd die for your love  
_ _I'd die land to land  
_ _Just understand me a little bit_ )

Saito and Louise finally, found love. They loved and they had loved. They truly fell in love.

They hugged on, and she … kissed Saito. For many reasons over.

Saito's willingness to protect Louise truly helped everything. And so she loved him. They just crossed, through. From the eyes of the living.

Other girls could be very strong, but for Saito, Louise always no.1 for him. And he went together, for all.

Louise, she saw Saito, she loved him. She didn't want to lose him, anymore …

… never to happen …

…

Ooooof sarıl bana, beni biraz anlasana (x2)

( _Aaaah just hug me, just understand me a little bit (x2)_ )

They didn't have much times, but the more troubles came, the more they started to hug on and on. They found themselves together. And the more power to stay together, they went stronger.

And they now more understood together. Mutually …

…

…

…

It went …

It passed …

It went through and thrived, survived …

And it didn't die …

That's powerful …

On the guitar …

…

Ooooof sarıl bana, beni biraz anlasana (x2)

( _Aaaah just hug me, just understand me a little bit (x2)_ )

And finally, they hugged again. This time, they would be no longer just master-pet relationship. It was their love …

… and that was when Louise and Saito needed each others. For? That …

…

Louise always appears ridiculously, but she is always a tsundere, and cute.

And they just needed the last: always understand …

… a bit …

… a bit …

… a bit …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

 **Saito Hiraga** : I … I never thought about that.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : C'mon, man. Don't you fear?

It worked! It seemed affects on Saito. Saito, after listening the song from Turkey's Haluk Levent, had some points. He just looked back into the computer, and he answered the radio.

 **Saito Hiraga** : I'll. No longer letting her to be sick anymore, I must do that!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : That's what I need from!

And Saito went out. Before went out, he thanked the show for showing him another way to prove. And it was good.

Dora-nikov had an opinion: _it must be the easiest test to do ever for Yurio though …_


	24. Later on

After seeing these things, Yuri Plisetsky asked a question to Nikov:

"Really brother?"

And then, Yurio only received a clap from Nikov. He might know what it meant. Of course. He said one word:

"I doubt it to happen though."

"(Depend. Saito is a strange boy. I will not debate again. Marat, Akhmed?)"

They, of course, had a brief experiences after all …

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, it seemed like Saito had said something and Louise, she had appreciated …

On the other side, Saito and Louise again …

…

…

…

…

…


	25. Sandwich

Indeed, Yuri Plisetsky just went over. And thus Nikov too. They both got tired after all. Then, Yurio asked Nikov this time …

"Mate, do you want a sandwich?"

"(Sandwich? I think I can give a measure.)"

"I think so."

"(Hahaha …)"

They came very fast and they decided to take over sandwiches. Buying was an attempt to do so …


	26. Sandwich talk

Yuri Plisetsky must have something to talk with. He just simply looked on and on over and over.

"When you have such surprising moment, isn't it?"

"(I think so.)"

Nikov and Yurio looked on another letters. They tried to finish it when they were reading over and their experiences were very good. They did help other girls and boys in here too.

"I do know that, it was type of … experience, above."

"(You can see that, I accepted it overall.)"

"Communist."

"(Yeah, communist way of talking.)"

"Hahaha, I think we can have something cheer over?"

"(Dunno why would I portray like that about. Whatboutism?)"

"I think the same too."

"(Probably.)"

They bought some sandwiches and they ate together in fun and joyful moment. It sounds like they could have found something overall. In Warsaw, Nikov also claimed the similar thing. But that would be quoted in another side a bit.

"(In the United States, you buy sandwiches; but in Russia it is opposite.)"

"Sure, ay lmao!"

"(Quite enough.)"

"Hahahahahahahahaha …"

And then, they took another letter, and it was the last one. Yurio and Nikov was hoping on a new change over the letter and yes, they were not disappointed overall. So …

Sandwiches were also helpful right? It did!


	27. Ehhhhh

Ehhhh …

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov had eaten together. Now, they read some letters and they finished the other jobs.

Of course it would be the last moment that they had break over and over. Again.

…

…

…

Yup …


	28. Chapter 5

After a moment …

…

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky and Dora-nikov retook a moment again. They began to read one last letter of the day, since they needed to return back to their job. After that, Yurio just wondered.

"Man, is this typical?"

"(I dunno. In Russia, love is something quite unusual to talk in front of.)"

"I see. Now, I need to talk. Can you make a contact. I see this person and I know that she is quite funny because I have met in somewhere around. I do know something …"

"(Can you tell about her?)"

"Well, she is one of my fans. A very spectacular fan. I had tried to talk with her once, in Chennai, India."

"(Chennai?)"

"I traveled there where I met her. I hoped she could be with me for a moment. But it ended that she has a boyfriend already."

"(What a shock wasn't it?)"

"I doubt it. Now she reminds me back. And I quickly remember to the call someone phoned to me before. I must have to wait until the end, which is also last letter of the day."

"(I think you should carefully take a statement overall.)"

"Sure."

Then, Yurio reopened it. This time, he tried to re-connect with the computer, and again, the show continued. Marat and Akhmed just wondered why didn't they make full talk, but Yurio claimed it would be discussed later.

And so, it went. Who was the person that hindered on Yurio's mind?


	29. Chapter 6

Yuri asked to make contact with it, as he began to cite about something on the letter. He told Dora-nikov something … on it.

"Dora-nikov, please cite the letter as long as possible!"

"(I think so. But the girl is weird for me.)"

"I am surprised in the same way. But she is …"

"(Yuri, can you be fast?)"

"Sure I am."

The thing was, Yurio sought to resolve the problem of himself. He quite looked on, and so he agreed. She is somewhat strange, so he would make a quick deal.

He managed to get a significant contact, and finally he got the new.

"Okay, so, who are you? Can you talk to me?"

They were connecting to the person they wanted to talk over and over. However, they were in problem after they couldn't identify where was her. They wondered:

"Are you listening to me?"

Nikov suggested Yurio to calm, until …

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh hello, I am here! Who is calling me?"

"Here. I … I want to know from you something …" Yurio finally got it, but he had a lot of thing to discuss …


	30. Subaru Konoe

After that, Yurio went surprised, a bit.

"Are you … Subaru Konoe?"

"Oh, you are there … wait, who're you?"

"(Alright, we can contact now.)" Nikov whispered to Yurio's ear, and he agreed. The Russian fairy had totally started connection with Subaru Konoe, while he just explained himself …

"I'm Yuri P."

…

…

…

…

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Alright, Subaru, you are here. So what are you doing?

 **Subaru Konoe** : I think this is a bit awkward, but … you're the …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : You just meet me now. But your letter is very weird. Do you want me to read?

 **Subaru Konoe** : Me?

… Subaru seemed to be nervous …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Now, I'll read. No waiting Subaru.

… the computer connected to Subaru's location. She was in Cape Town, South Africa …

… and Yuri P. began to read …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : The letter is …

 _Dear Mr. Jerome_

 _I tend to see my friend, the person who I love. However, it turns that he is not willing to accept me soon …_

 _And he even keeps secret on it. I think he has problem on showing something for me. So how can I get what is he keeping? Because his attempt to silence it isn't in my favor at all._

 _Can you help us resolve it?_

 _Honestly_

 _Subaru Konoe_

… yeah, the letter was weird, too …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : … uhhh … Can you explain why do you ask me for it? And why such letter with poor words?

 **Subaru Konoe** : I know you're not Mr. Jerome!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Please focus on my question. Why do you ask us about it? And who is your favorite boy?

 **Subaru Konoe** : I think I'm … too wary. A bit wary. Because he is hiding something. I don't know. I think … he is …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : So what's his name?

 **Subaru Konoe** : Kinjiro. Kinjiro … is my boyfriend. And he's kind of … always caring on me. I never think about that … long time … but …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : So Kinjiro hides something and you just worry because he might impeach against you?

… surprisingly, Dora-nikov came with a voice for Yurio …

 **Dora-nikov** : (She is a special case. In that case, we need to make her feel that we know what her boyfriend is wondering for her.)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : It reminds me about a typical Colombian way to deal with women. That's become world viral.

 **Dora-nikov** : (And that's again, happening.)

… Yurio soon went to talk again …

 **Subaru Konoe** : Are you okay?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I'm fine Subaru. And I think, I know your problem.

 **Subaru Konoe** : Really?

… Subaru's expression came significantly …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Yup. I think, he is waiting your confession.

 **Subaru Konoe** : Really? Why doesn't he speak to me …?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I guess he's yet to get ready for this. You know, so many couples also have such awkward start. Like you.

 **Subaru Konoe** : Why doesn't he speak it before? How do I know about what's he doing?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I dunno, but I think one song can explain all.

 **Subaru Konoe** : You mean …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : It means you can surprise him, too. I can claim this for you. Trust me.

 **Subaru Konoe** : Okay … I'm … a bit … blushing …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I see, but no worry, now let's start with one of James Blunt, okay?

 **Subaru Konoe** : James Blunt?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : What can I say? It has to start now.

… Yuri Plisetsky quickly pointed one song to remember, what she should note on. Of course that was what Yurio wanting to. Yas …

 _You're beautiful – James Blunt_.

… and that was time …

 **Subaru Konoe** : Can you …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Trust me. You'll know what's he thinking …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

They went together, back on the time, when Kinjiro showed his understanding and his smile to her went on mind of Subaru …

And in the sky, they saw something …

"My life is brilliant…

Subaru Konoe just mentioned that, when Kinjiro first met her, Subaru thought Kinjiro was trying to harass her due to her butler's appearance. A surprise for Kinjiro.

But Kinjiro believed he just met an angel. Of course, in the beginning, Subaru didn't like Kinjiro.

And the time went, they fell to hand and hand …

So beautiful.

…My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan…

Kinjiro saw her with a surprise. Of course it came with a shocking moment for both. Kinjiro and Subaru, first meeting.

They tried to distance from each other, as they didn't want to get involve into each other. Neither they wanted to talk over and over, yup.

But in the mean time, when Subaru went on the bed, she dreamed about the appearance of Kinjiro in her mind. It was a surprising feeling because she never thought about it.

One day, Subaru apologized, and soon, she gave her smile. Kinjiro asked to meet again, if she needed.

So might be …

In the subway …

…You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you…

Suddenly, Kinjiro felt a sense that, Subaru might not be on the same track with him.

It was a bit wary.

However, Subaru also mentioned Kinjiro might have been affected into other girls. She didn't want to lose it. And it did have an effect on their life a lot. That's such much to mention over and over.

Kinjiro just saw a pure pretty Subaru. She was somewhat inside the mind of Kinjiro. Kinjiro loved her since.

And he wanted to get close with her. Such as, for something to mention, thus that was when Subaru had to accept and deal over.

Somehow …

… and it greatly went to be, to learn to love and acceptance …

…

…

… because, they would realize, nothing is forever at all …

…Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high.  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end…

Subaru found Kinjiro saw her again.

On the same bed, when they went with clothes and slept together, it was clear, Subaru and Kinjiro wanted to get some feeling.

They asked each other, and they wanted to know who could be affected after all.

They were dreaming to fly, determined to fly and they talked about flying into the sky as much as possible. They wanted to share the similar feelings of mutual love, and respect.

They did have a lot of thing to talk and share, wasn't it? Indeed.

…

…

…

And so, they hugged together.

Subaru cried that she didn't want to be far from Kinjiro again. Kinjiro said the same thing …

…

Of course.

…You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you…

However, they must prepare for some harsh reality. It would not be easy to get over.

There was discrimination among their families.

… and that was why …

…

…

…

But no matter what, Subaru still promised to get with Kinjiro as the time went and that's how they continued.

Kinjiro just saw a pure pretty Subaru. She was somewhat inside the mind of Kinjiro. Kinjiro loved her since.

And he wanted to get close with her. Such as, for something to mention, thus that was when Subaru had to accept and deal over.

Somehow …

… and it greatly went to be, to learn to love and acceptance …

…

…

…

"La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la …"

All went fast, isn't it?

They remembered the first subway, and then the steppe and they looked in a restaurant.

They cared for party among them …

Because they needed to be …

…You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."

And that's why.

…

…

…

Kinjiro still believed Subaru as an angel. And that's when Subaru promised to see Kinjiro.

They walked on and on, and …

…

…

…

From the dream, Kinjiro said, he would remain behind her if she needed.

However, the truth is always been there …

… would they, ever, understand, how to get …

…

…

…

… together? Right, Subaru?

#####

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

And after that, Yurio decided to take a fast note to Subaru …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : I think he will respond to you in the future. I believe, he is waiting one day, to confess you, or you will confess him.

 **Subaru Konoe** : I …

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Now, you understand, isn't it?

Of course, it was the simpliest response for Subaru, by Yuri P. after all. That's why. And it gave a small smile, by Yurio.

Then, he just gave a laugh overall:

"Good luck, girl."

On the other side, Subaru, in a hotel at Cape Town, went to get a blush …


	31. Hope

After that, Yurio and Nikov went all tired. They were … too shock a bit. But that's the last letter.

"I'm done, now I give up!"

"(I know your feeling, mate.)"

"Even worse than I imagined, Mr. Jerome, where is he?"

…

Of course, they always had problems at the start, but after that, they were fine with it. Marat and Akhmed, contacted by computer, hailed their efforts.

"You did well, Yuri."

"Thanks Marat." Yurio said: "But I can't always do it. I will have to balance my study and my work outside."

"It's fine, Yuri. Let's cheer."

Then, Yurio and Nikov stopped, and they left the car. Nikov and Yurio, both shared such enjoying moment, and they hoped to do this again.

…

And both promised to continue.

#####

Cape Town, South Africa

The music reflected hope for Subaru. She just looked to the sky.

"I will get you, Kinjiro. I'll."


	32. Throughout 2 months

Yuri Plisetsky and Nikov just looked on. They just cancelled something for it. They did not want to involve on it, always.

They felt that their duty was too harsh. 6 months? They didn't like this involvement. But they knew, to bring happiness, they had to do. There was no choice at all. But from now on, they had to deal with it, for few reasons.

They just left a bit, to ignored something.

They walked on and on and on. They would always wonder, what was the best thing they could offer for. They remained, unknown.

It just went from that day. Then, Yurio, quickly remembered the phone call, had asked the person again. Indeed, it was a girl's voice, but he knew. Then, he said that, he would meet her once again. And he hoped so.

After then. The next 3 months, it was a boring job. They just did at Saturday and Sunday, except specific parties. Yup, Nikov and Kid …


	33. Private talk

And so, they just went through. Two months, as Mr. Jerome was in nowhere to found.

They had to do all of these short of things, now to take words, even discuss. All of them. Over 2 months, some of them had to deal with some business. The staff was still the same.

"Haizzz, it is seriously, boring."

Nikov just kept calm. He wondered why didn't Jerome return. In fact, he knew Jerome was busy on something, but at least, he should have shown up for a moment.

They all had some problems, short of.

"(Deal with it, Yurio.)"

"I feel he is using us to abuse more than worthy being."

"(Oh dear.)"

They all sat down in a store of MacDonald. Overall, Yurio had nothing to deal. He had eaten pirozhki, and he even brought it to Nikov today. Only with one thing, now he ate with hamburger, too.

They had their feelings about it.

"He should quickly return. We're no professionals. You know that, right?"

"(Indeed, but at least, we should learn from it to gain some living experiences.)"

"What type of it? Just … staying around and impress people?"

"(No, not at all.)"

"It could be? Maybe, in Bulgaria? In Tajikistan, or something?"

"(Depend.)"

"I think that Jerome should return and I can leave this position. I'm not willing to continue it. Man, it is embarrassing."

"(C'mon, Yurio. Have some chills. At least you can show your good side.)"

"Seriously?"

"(Yeah, I think.)"

Well, they just saw something. And then, they left. They paid money and they soon returned …

… to their surprising job, again.


End file.
